¿Es que nadie comprende que odio a Scorpius Malfoy?
by HPlauraRH
Summary: ¡Navidad en casa de los abuelos Weasley! Invitado inesperado, ¿cómo se lo tomará Rosie? Un broma de sus primos la hará recapacitar sobre sus sentimientos hacia el rubio albino.
1. Introducción

Rose se levantó de su cómoda y calentita cama. Lo hizo sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus primas Lily y Lucy, que dormían plácidamente en la antigua habitación de Ron en la Madriguera. Era época de navidad y había decidido pasar el resto de las fiestas con alguno de sus primos en la casa de sus abuelos, era divertido, jugaban y hablaban casi todo el día. Bajó las escaleras, ya era de día, en la cocina estaban sus primos. Albus, que como ella cursaba cuarto año, James y Fred II, Rose los quería pero tenía que reconocer que siempre se pasaban con sus estúpidas bromas, su abuela Molly sirviendo el desayuno, y por último su hermano pequeño Hugo y el amigo de éste, Lorcan.

\- ¿Todavía no se han despertado tus primas, Rose?- preguntó la abuela Weasley.

\- ¡Qué va!- exclamó Rose.- anoche se quedaron hablando hasta las tantas de la madrugada, ¡normal que tengan sueño!

\- Hablando de lo guapo que es McCutcheon, ¿verdad?- dijo Fred, los chicos rieron, Rose se puso roja.- ¡se os oía desde nuestro cuarto!

\- ¡Toc, Toc!- sonó la puerta.

\- ¡Ese debe de ser Scorpius!- gritó Albus mientras salía disparado hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Malfoy?- preguntó Rose poniéndose pálida.- ¿Qué narices hace aquí?

\- Pasará unos días.- le contestó Hugo.- ¿No te acuerdas que los abuelos nos dijeron que podíamos traer amigos?

\- Tu lo has dicho Hugo, ¡AMIGOS!- chilló Rose furiosa.- ¡Malfoy arruinará el resto de mis vacaciones!

Rose caminó escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto haciendo el mayor ruido posible para que todos supieran lo enfadada que estaba por la llegada a la casa de aquél rubito; entró en su cuarto y vio que sus dos primas se habían levantado y estaban vistiéndose para bajar a desayunar.

\- ¿A qué viene esa cara?- preguntó Lucy extrañada.

\- ¡Qué a qué viene!- dijo Rose alterada.- ¡A qué viene! ¡Agggg! ¡El estúpido de Malfoy está en NUESTRA cocina!

\- ¿Malfoy?- Lucy y Lily se echaron sendas miraditas lascivas.

\- ¡No pongáis esa cara!- gritó Rose aun más enfadada.- ¡No comprendéis que es un idiota!

\- Un idiota que está bastante bueno.- dijo Lily, Lucy rió, Rose las asesinó con la mirada.

\- Es un imbécil que me arruinará las vacaciones, ¡como todo!- se quejó Rose dramatizando.- ¡¿Es qué nadie comprende que odio a Scorpius Malfoy?!


	2. Apuesta

Cuando Lily y Lucy calmaron a Rose, bajaron a desayunar. Rose se quedó en el cuarto, no quería verle la cara a ese estúpido príncipe de las serpientes. Jugaba con una pelotita anti-estrés que le había regalado su abuela muggle Jane. La cogía, la votaba, imaginaba que era la cara de Malfoy, la estampaba contra la pared, la volvía a coger y así repetía la acción durante un buen rato, eso la calmaba.

\- Scorpius Malfoy.- susurró arrastrando las palabras. Aún recuerda la primera vez que lo vio en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, las palabras que le dijo su padre " _no seas muy amigable con él_..." ¡Já! ¡Qué razón tenía! Esa víbora no había hecho más que molestarla desde que se conocieron; Malfoy era el típico niño mimado y malcriado a la vista de Rose, siempre tenía lo que quería, los chicos de Hogwarts, mal o bien, hablaban de él, los profesores le adoraban puesto que era él mejor.- el mejor después de mí, se dijo a sí misma- Las chicas estaban locas por él, ¡por él! ¿Qué verían en ese sucio albino? Bueno... Es un rubito interesante, ojos grises, mirada penetrante, sonrisa angelical, músculos bien definidos... ¡Por dios! A lo mejor si, es mono, ¡pero nada más! ¡Es un patán que no deja de meterse con ella!

Y lo que más odia es que Albus le ría las gracias. No comprende como su primo puede ser su amigo, vale que vayan a la misma casa,- la de las serpientes, como Malfoy.- pero de ahí a ser íntimos hay un gran paso...

\- ¡Rose te vienes a echar una guerra de bolas con la nieve!- era Albus, estaba en la puerta con Hugo, Lorcan y... El estúpido de Malfoy.

\- No me apetece.- dijo con cara de asco ella.

\- Déjala Al, creo que tiene miedo.- picó Malfoy.

\- ¿Qué yo qué?- dijo Rose poniéndose en pie, los chicos dieron un paso atrás asustados.- ¡Repite eso!

-Tienes miedo de que te de una paliza, como en todo.- dijo Scorpius sonriendo. Rose se puso roja de ira, los chicos retrocedieron, no querían estar cerca cuando Rose explotara.

\- Malfoy, ¡te vas a enterar!- Rose salió corriendo hacia él, Scorpius corrió escaleras abajo, ella le perseguía y realmente le daba miedo, esa Weasley tenía muy mal genio. Scorpius abrió la puerta del jardín, todo estaba cubierto de nieve, Rose cogió un puñado y se lo tiró con tanta fuerza que le dio en la cabeza y le tiró al suelo.- ¡Uih sii! ¡Estoy muerta de miedo!- dijo Rose mientras cogía puñados de nieva y se lo restregaba por la cara a Scorpius, estaba sentada encima de él, que intentaba huir de la locura transitoria de Rose.

\- ¡Quieres parar loca!- gritó como pudo Scorpius, mientras Rose aprovechaba en llenarle la boca de nieve.

\- No hasta que retires lo de que me das una paliza en todo.- dijo ella, humillar a Malfoy era divertido.

\- ¡Lo retiro!- rogó él.- ¡Lo retiro pero levántate!

Rose se levantó triunfante, Albus y Hugo acompañados de las primas y Lorcan llegaron a la escena para ayudar a ponerse en pie a Scorpius.

\- Chicas, acompañarme a cambiarme, creo que me he manchado las manos de mierda.- dijo mirando a Malfoy y burlándose de él.

\- ¡Muy graciosa Weasley!- dijo Malfoy mientras Lily, Lucy y Rose desaparecían dentro de la casa.- ¡Esta te la devolveré!

\- ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?- preguntaron Fred y James a la vez saliendo de la casa.

\- Rose le ha hecho comer nieve a Scor.- dijo Albus riendo.

\- ¡Es una chica difícil ehh!- dijo James entre risas.

\- ¡Qué diréis!- dijo Scorpius con orgullo.- ¡Está colada por mí!- todos rieron aún más fuerte, todos menos Scorpius.

\- ¡Pero si te odia!- dijo Fred.

\- Mira chaval, a Scorpius Malfoy no se le resiste ninguna chica.- dijo en un tono chulesco.

\- Rose seguro que si se resiste a tus encantos.- dijo Albus.

\- ¿Quieres apostarte algo?- dijo Scorpius desafiante.

\- 15 galeones.- dijo Albus convencidísimo, su prima odia a Scorpius, jamás se enamoraría de él.

\- De acuerdo, 15 galeones a que me ligo a tu prima en menos de tres días.- dijo Scorpius dándole la mano.


	3. Que comience el juego

\- Visteis como le cogí del cuello, y como tragaba nieve, ¿verdad?- dijo Rose riendo.

\- Eres cruel con él.- dijo Lucy.

\- ¡Si!- afirmó Lily.- ¡A mí no me parece tan malo!

\- Viste como le caían las gotitas de agua por el pelo.- le susurró Lucy a Lily con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

\- ¡Estaba monísimo!- dijo Lily, Rose les proporcionó sendas collejas.

\- ¡Estáis salidas!- dijo la prima mayor.- Además no estaba monísimo, en realidad parecía un caniche pasado por agua.- Las chicas siguieron hablando hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta.

\- Soy Scorpius, ¿puedo hablar con Rose?- dijo el chico detrás de la puerta.

\- ¡Si!- chillaron Lily y Lucy.

\- ¡No!- sentenció Rose.- ¿Qué mosca le había picado a éste?

Lily y Lucy se apresuraron a salir de la habitación, Scorpius entró.

\- ¿Quieres que te de otra paliza?- dijo Rose con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- En realidad vengo a disculparme.- le confesó Scorpius, Rose borró la sonrisa de su cara.

-¿Qué?

\- Lo que oyes.- dijo él.- mira Weasley... Rose...- Scorpius había comenzado el juego, 15 galeones era mucho dinero.- siento haberme comportado así, no digo solo hoy, si no... Ya sabes... Siempre...

\- ¿A qué viene esto?- dijo Rose extrañada.

\- A nada, sólo me he dado cuenta de que me comporto como un imbécil cuando estoy a tu lado.- dijo Malfoy con falso arrepentimiento.

\- Ni de coña Malfoy, ¿qué está pasando?- dijo Rose a la defensiva pues no entendía a que venía las disculpas de Malfoy ahora.

\- No pasa nada, de verdad.- quiso tranquilizarla él.- no crees que nos podíamos dar una tregua, estoy seguro que eres una chica genial, lo que pasa es que no hemos empezado con muy bien pie.- Rose se acercó a él, Scorpius sonrió pensando que le iba a besar, ¿tan fácil era la Weasley? pero ella le tocó la frente con la palma de su mano.- ¿Qué haces?

\- Creo que tienes fiebre.- dijo Rose con falsa preocupación.- Lárgate de aquí antes de que me pegues nada, ¡idiota!- Rose lo empujó hacia la puerta Malfoy decidió no insistir.

\- ¿Cómo era eso de qué la tenías en el bote?- dijo Albus riendo en el pasillo, él, Hugo, y Lorcan habían escuchado toda la conversación.- Vamos a buscar en el catalogo de artículos de lujo para quidditch que me compro con el dinero que ganaré en la apuesta.- Albus y los dos amigos bajaron al salón sin embargo Scorpius fue al cuarto donde dormía con Fred, James y Al. Llamó a la puerta y entró.

\- ¡Hombre! ¡Casanova!- rió James.

\- ¡Callar ya!- dijo Scorpius molesto.- La Weasley es imposible, ¡le puse mi mejor sonrisa y se burló de mí!

\- Es una chica lista.- dijo Fred.

\- Vengo a ofreceros un trato.- confesó Scorpius.- si me ayudáis a ganar la puesta os doy la mitad del dinero.

\- ¿La mitad del dinero?- dijo Fred.

\- ¿Por engañar a nuestra prima?- añadió James.- ¡Qué cruel por nuestra parte!

\- ¡Está bien!- dijo Scorpius.- ¡Os daré cinco galeones a cada uno!

\- Trato hecho.- dijeron a la vez Fred y James.- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Mientras en la habitación de Rose las chicas discutian sobre las intenciones de Malfoy.

\- ¡Y te dijo eso y tu no hiciste nada!- exclamó Lily.

\- ¡Se trama algo!- dijo Rose.

\- ¡Seguro que le gustas!- dijo Lucy ilusionada.- ¿No te parece guapísimo?

\- Pff… - Rose puso los ojos en blanco y añadió.- ¡Sabes que no! ¡Y dejarme sola un rato!, voy a leer y no quiero que me interrumpáis con vuestras ñoñerias y Malfoy.

Las chicas salieron del cuarto, Rose tenía empacho, tanto Malfoy tanto Malfoy, ¡aggg! _"¡Seguro que le gustas!"_ ¿Qué sabrá Lucy de los chicos? Rose se tumbó en la cama, no sabía que pensar. _"Estoy seguro que eres una chica genial, lo que pasa es que no hemos empezado con muy bien pie..."_ las palabras de Malfoy retumbaban en su cabeza...

\- Ha dicho que soy genial.- decía una pequeña vocecilla en su interior.

\- Pero es Malfoy.- le respondía otra.

\- ¡Pues mejor!- respondía la primera.- ¡Es el chico más atractivo del curso!

\- ¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS ROSE!- dijo la voz de la razón en su interior.- ¿Cómo has podido pensar por un momento que Scorpius Malfoy está enamorado de tí? Y lo qué es más grave aún, ¿cómo te ha podido alegrar esa idea?


	4. Inocentada

Acababan de comer todos en la Madriguera, Scorpius se dirigió al baño, había dedicado el resto de la mañana en planear como conquistar a la Weasley junto con Fred y James. Era la hora, su plan debía funcionar; se mojó la cara con agua, iba a ser difícil, de eso no había duda, pero lo que habían ideado era infalible; se miró al espejo.

\- ¿Por qué esa niñata se resiste a mis encantos?- se dijo para sí mismo mientras se repeinaba.- ¡Esa maldita Weasley sabelotodo! Con sus respuestas, su voz chillona, ordenando y mandando siempre...- en verdad Scorpius tampoco la aguantaba a ella, siempre tiene que quedar como el aceite, por encima de los demás, siempre quiere acaparar la atención de SU mejor amigo Albus, siempre tan orgullosa, paseándose por el Castillo cual pavo real, contorsionando las caderas, agitando la melena castaña al viento, con esos ojos azules que le asesinan con la mirada cada día...

\- Tchsss.- alguien lo llamaba detrás de la puerta.- ¡Ya sube!- eran Fred y James; Scorpius salió del baño y empezaron el plan. Rose subía sola las escaleras, perfecto, caminó por el pasillo a oscuras hasta que James la asaltó cogiéndola en brazos y conduciéndola hacia una habitación.

\- ¡¿Qué haces idiota?!- chilló ella mientras la metía en la habitación.

\- ¡Ale tú también para dentro Malfoy!- dijo Fred saliendo de la nada y empujando hacia dentro de la habitación a Scorpius.

\- ¿Pero qué hacéis?- gritó Scorpius mientras los dos granujas cerraban la puerta.

\- ¡Feliz día de los inocentes!- se oyó decir desde el otro lado de la puerta a Fred y James.

\- ¡Abrir inmediatamente!- gritó Rose golpeando la puerta.

\- ¡Fred, James, no es gracioso!- dijo Scorpius.

\- ¡Abridme por favor!- decía Rose.- ¡Qué sois mis primos!

\- Weasley...- dijo Scorpius tocándola el hombro.

\- ¡Abrid, abrid!- gritaba Rose.- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Mira.- dijo Scorpius señalando algo colgado en el techo.

\- No puede ser...- dijo Rose boquiabierta.- ¡Los matooooo! ¡Qué alguien me abra la jodida puerta que los mato!

\- Sabes que no te van a abrir.- dijo Scorpius.

\- La tiraré abajo.- dijo ella.- ¿Dónde está mi varita?- dijo mientras la buscaba sin encontrarla.

\- No va a funcionar...- dijo él.

\- ¿Pero es que tu sabes lo que es eso?- preguntó Rose alterada apuntando al techo con su dedo índice.

\- Muérdago.- contestó el rubio.

\- ¡No es un simple muérdago!- chilló Rose casi llorando.- ¡Es muérdago Weasley! ¡Mi padre lo vende en la tienda!

\- ¿Y qué se supone que hace?- preguntó Scorpius como si no lo supiera.

\- ¡Es un invento estúpido!- dijo Rose nerviosa.- se cuelga en una habitación y no puedes salir de ella si no se besan dos personas. ¡Dios, voy a morir en esta habitación!

\- ¿Algo se podrá hacer, no?- dijo Malfoy fingiendo preocupación.- Habrá un contrahechizo o algo así, ¡venga Weasley! Tú te las sabes todas.

\- ¡Te digo que no hay!- chilló ella.- ¡La ventana! ¡A lo mejor por la ventana podemos salir!

\- ¡Estás loca! ¡Es un tercer piso!- dijo Scorpius.

\- ¡Mejor una caída de tres pisos a tenerme que besar contigo!- dijo ella haciendo fuerza en la ventana, pero nada, estaba cerraba también. Rose desistió y se sentó en la cama.

\- Solo es un beso.- dijo Scorpius.

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños.- se negó Rose.

\- Nadie tiene porque enterarse.- dijo Scorpius ofendido, esa niñata le sacaba de sus casillas.- además no lo voy a pregonar, ¡mi reputación caería en picado!

\- Como si tu tuvieras de eso.- se burló Rose.

Malfoy tranquilízate... Tranquilízate- pensaba él- no la contestes, se amable, cíñete al plan...

\- Pensemos en algo.- dijo Scorpius.- Para algo somos los mejores del curso, ¿no?

\- De acuerdo.- respondió Rose, pero sabía que solo había una solución, se tendrían que besar o el encantamiento no se rompería. Besar a Malfoy, no besarle… Gotitas de sudor la empezaban a caer por el cogote, ¿era impresión suya o había ascendido vertiginosamente la temperatura de la habitación?

Scorpius pensaba- ¿Cuánto tiempo más tiene que pasar para que la idiota esta se de cuenta de que no hay otra salida que besarnos? La miró, estaba sentada en la cama pensativa, la observó más detenidamente, vio como fruncía el ceño y como movía los labios, parecía que hablaba sola y eso le hizo gracia, esa chica estaba loca.

Estuvieron más de una hora sin hablar, Scorpius estaba desesperado e iba a decir algo cuando ella se le adelantó.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Está bien qué?

\- Que nos besamos.- dijo Rose y añadió.- pero solo para salir de aquí.

\- Me parece bien.- dijo Scorpius emocionado, ¡por fin se había decidido!

\- Y si se lo cuentas a alguien te mataré.- dijo ella mientras se levantaba, Scorpius también se levantó.

\- Lo mismo digo pecosa.- dijo él poniéndose en frente de ella.

\- Bueno pues...- Rose se quedó parada, Scorpius se acercó para besarla, giró su rostro pero...- ¡espera, espera!

\- ¿Espero a qué?- dijo mientras Rose se apartaba mucho.

\- No puedo.

\- ¿No puedes qué?

\- ¡Qué no puedo hacerlo!- dijo ella nerviosa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Porque no!

\- ¡Explícate!- exclamó Scorpius desesperado.

\- ¡Es que no quiero tener mi primer beso con el chico al que más odio!- explotó Rose.- Ale... Ya lo he dicho.- se estaba poniendo roja.

Scorpius se quedó callado, no sabía si reírse de ella o no hacer nada, era como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón con esas declaraciones, _"el chico que más odio!"_ já, ¿pero quién se creía esa sabelotodo?

\- ¿Nunca has besado a nadie?- dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿No me has oído o eres tonto?

\- No te pongas así, no es para tanto.- le trató de calmar él, la apuesta, 15 galeones, se repetía en la cabeza.

\- Eso lo dices porque tu has besado a muchas chicas.- dijo ella.

\- Baaaah no importa.- dijo acercándose.- además ninguna es tan interesante como tú.- rió por dentro, ¿cómo podía mentir tan bien? ¡Era como si lo dijese con sentimiento y todo!

\- ¿En serio?- dijo Rose, su corazón sin saber por qué, latía a mil por hora.

\- De verdad.- Scorpius se puso enfrente de ella.- te juro que no le diré a nadie nada si no quieres.

\- Nada de nada.- dijo ella envelesada, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de un chico.

\- Ven...- dijo Scorpius acercándose a su rostro, le inclinó suavemente la cabeza, giró su cara, pudo notar el aliento de la Weasley muy, muy cerca, y la besó. Un beso que tal vez duró unos segundos, segundos que se hicieron horas, meses e incluso años, años llenos de momentos, momentos que han pasado juntos, juntos en Hogwarts, donde se conocieron, donde un lazo los unió, son enemigos pero inevitablemente también son amigos. Ambos dejaron atrás los celos y la envidia y ahora, mientras se besaban, solo podían recordar buenos momentos juntos; Rose recordó una clase en la que se quedó en blanco durante primer año y Scorpius le chivó las preguntas. Él recordaba como ella lo había defendido una vez en segundo cuando unos alumnos de sexto lo llamaron sucio mortífago. Recordaban discusiones, a ambos en el fondo les gustaba discutir, era la única manera de pasar el tiempo juntos.

\- Ya vale, ¿no?- susurró ella bajando la cabeza, estaba roja como un tomate, se separó de él y fue hacia la puerta. La abrió, el encantamiento se había roto, salió hacia su cuarto muerta de vergüenza y dejando a Scorpius de pie en el cuarto debajo del muérdago, poniendo en orden sus sentimientos hacia la Weasley.


	5. Solo el hombre tropieza dos veces

\- Scorpius me ha besado.- dijo Rose entrando en la habitación, iba como un fantasma del Castillo.

\- ¿¡Qué!?- chillaron histéricas Lily y Lucy cerrando la puerta y sentando a Rose en la cama.

\- ¿Cómo ha pasado?

\- ¡Cuéntanoslo todo!

\- Yo que sé...- dijo con la mirada perdida.- James y Fred nos encerraron en la habitación con muérdago Weasley y ya sabéis, nos tuvimos que besar para salir, pero no sé, fue muy bonito, y no sé, sentí cosquillas en el estómago y...

\- ¡Rosie esta enamorada...!- se burló Lucy.

\- Enamorada de Malfoy.- rió Lily.- Como era eso de que era un sucio aristócrata que se pavoneaba por Hogwarts como si todo fuera suyo y blablabla...

\- ¡Si!- se unió Lucy.- eso de que era un chulo albino y un pijo, ¿dónde ha quedado?

\- ¡Oh mierda callaros ya!- las cortó Rose.- hoy me ha demostrado que es muy diferente a lo que yo pensaba.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?- dijo Lily.

\- No sé.- respondió Rose.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Lucy.

\- Un poco.- reconoció Rose.

\- ¡Ese Malfoy es un crack!- susurró Lorcan, el cual estaba espiando junto con Hugo la habitación de las chicas.

\- A Albus no le va a gustar nada oír eso.- dijo Hugo.- ¡vamos a contárselo!

Los dos chicos salieron corriendo al salón donde Albus estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo una revista.

\- Scorpius y Rose se han besado.- informó Hugo.

\- ¡Qué!- se alarmó Al.- ¡No puede ser!

\- Lo hemos oído en la habitación de las chicas, Rose era la que lo contaba.

\- ¡Qué cabrón!- dijo Albus derrotado.- ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¡Si ella le odia!

\- Rose dijo que le ha demostrado ser muy diferente a como ella creía que era.- contestó Hugo.

-¿Y dijo algo más?- preguntó Albus. Hugo y Lorcan se miraron.

\- No, que yo recuerde...- respondió Hugo.

\- ¡Si!- se acordó Lorcan.- ¡Dijo algo de un muérdago Weasley! Ya sabes, de ese que no puedes salir de la habitación si no te besas...

\- ¡Menudo sucio tramposo!- se quejó Albus.- ¡Pues yo también voy a hacer trampa! ¿Estáis conmigo?

\- No sé, no sé...- dijo Hugo indeciso.- si se entera Rose de que yo también he participado en esto me lloverán las collejas.

\- ¿Me ayudáis por cinco galeones?

\- ¡Eso está mejor!- aceptaron los dos chicos.

La tarde transcurrió sin más precedentes, las chicas en su cuarto, hablando y hablando horas. Los chicos jugando en el salón... La señora Weasley había preparado para cenar un delicioso pavo relleno que todos comieron con gusto. Rose se puso todo lo más lejos que pudo de Scorpius, le daba una vergüenza enorme mirarle a la cara.

Cuando terminaron de cenar se levantaron, Scorpius consiguió meterle un papelito en el bolsillo a Rose, ella se quedó quieta sin saber que hacer.

\- Léelo cuando estés sola.- le susurró él.

\- Scor, ¿vienes a jugar a los naipes?- les interrumpió Hugo.

\- ¡Claro!

Rose fue al baño y leyó el papel:

 _Ven a las doce al baño del segundo piso, cuando todos duerman, necesito hablar contigo._

 _Un beso, pero donde tu quieras, ehh Weasley! ;)_

Rose se mordió el labio, realmente le gustaba ese idiota, miró el reloj, todavía quedaban unas horas para la cita, ¡dios pero que nerviosa estaba! Fue a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama, cuando llegaron sus primas se acostaron sin hablar más, ella no dormía, miraba el reloj continuamente, las once y veinte, y media, menos veinte, menos cuarto, ¿pero qué la había hecho Malfoy que no podía dejar de pensar en él?

Por fin llegó la hora y sin hacer ruido se levantó de la cama, abrió la puerta y bajó hacia el segundo piso donde su Romeo particular la estaría esperando.

De repente una mano agarró la suya y tiró de ella hacia dentro del baño.

\- No hagas ruido.- susurró Scorpius.

\- Eres un bruto.- se quejó Rose.

\- Tu abuelo me matará si nos ve aquí juntos.- dijo Scorpius cerrando la puerta del baño. Estaba todo muy oscuro y únicamente iluminaba la habitación los rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana.

\- Bueno... Y para qué me has dicho que viniera...- dijo Rose entrecortadamente.

\- Necesito aclarar cosas.- dijo él.

\- ¿Cosas?

\- Lo del beso...- dijo Scorpius como si Rose fuera tonta.

\- Ahh...

\- ¿Cómo qué "aaah"?- dijo ofendido Malfoy.

\- No sé...

\- Weasley tu nuca sabes nada...- dijo Malfoy, lo hacían, volvían a discutir, ¡y como les gustaba!

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

\- Pues no estaría mal que me dijeras que te gustó, y que fue el más bonito que nunca tuviste y...

\- Es el más bonito que nunca tuve.- empezó Rose.- porque nunca tuve otro.- Scorpius se quedó mirándola y sonrió.

\- Eso tiene fácil solución.- dijo Scorpius plantándole otro beso que la pilló completamente desprevenida a Rose en la boca.

\- ¿Qué haces?- dijo ella apartándolo.

\- Besarte, ¿no lo ves?

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Rose, la cual estaba nerviosísima y cada segundo que pasaba era como si se le olvidase hablar, pensar y expresarse.

\- ¡Por qué! No tengo un por qué, en realidad creo que me gustas.

\- ¿En-en serio yo te gusto?

\- ¡Ay Weasley no sé...!- dijo Scorpius que se estaba empezando a poner nervioso por primera vez.- Todo empezó cuando te besé, y comencé a sentir cosas y una sensación como de cosquilleo que recorría todo mi cuerpo...- Rose no podía creer lo que oía.- pero se supone que te odio y tu me odias a mí, y los enemigos no se andan dando besitos a escondidas y...

\- A mi también me gustó.- dijo Rose.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Qué me gustó el beso, y también sentí cosas.- reconoció Rose.

\- Genial...- no se le ocurría decir otra cosa.- ¿Quieres volverlo a repetir? Para que no haya confusiones digo...

\- Si insistes...- dijo ella acercándose a Scorpius.

\- No he insistido.- dijo Scorpius agachándose hacia sus labios.

\- ¡Oh, calla y bésame!

Se volvieron a besar por segunda vez en ese día y ambos se dieron cuenta de que no era ninguna confusión, había atracción por parte de los dos, ambos se querían.

\- He oído algo.- dijo Scorpius separándose y rompiendo la magia.

\- Yo no.

-Que si.- dijo Scorpius preocupado abriendo la puerta y asomando la cabeza.- ¡Viene alguien!- susurró.- Venga vete, ¡mañana hablamos!

Scorpius casi empujó a Rose fuera del baño y esta subió a toda prisa las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto.

\- ¿Hablabas con alguien?- dijo Albus apareciendo de la nada.

\- No...- mintió Scorpius.

\- ¡Ah, habrá sido mi imaginación!- dijo Albus metiéndose en el baño.

Scorpius fue a acostarse pero no podía dormir, pasaban las horas y él solo pensaba en la Weasley, su sabor, su olor, su sonrisa, su mirada, su... ¡Todo!

\- ¡Al!- susurró Scorpius golpeándolo.

\- ¡Qué!- dijo el moreno.

\- ¿Estás dormido?

\- ¡No, imbécil!- dijo Albus molesto.- ¡Ya no!

\- Vale.- dijo Scorpius.- Quiero deshacer la apuesta.

\- ¿La apuesta?- dijo Albus pensativo.- ¿Y ahora por qué?

\- Porque sí.

\- No, no, no...- dijo Albus.- no vale echarse atrás.

\- Está bien, pues dame 15 galeones porque hace unas horas me he estado morreando con tu prima en el lavabo.- confesó Scorpius.

\- ¡Qué!- exclamó Albus.

\- Lo que oyes...- dijo Scorpius.- ¡Asi que, 15 galeones...!

\- ¡No tengo tanto dinero aquí!- gritó Albus, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte para que se enterase todo el mundo.

\- Pues entonces no pasa nada, te perdono la apuesta, ¿pero cómo si no hubiera pasado nada de esto de acuerdo?

\- Por mí estupendo, además no te iba a pagar.- confesó Al.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?- dijo ofendido Scorpius.

\- ¡Porque hicistes trampa! ¡La encerrastes en una habitación con muérdago Weasley!

\- ¡Pero ella me hubiera besado de todas maneras!

\- No lo creo...

\- ¿Qué no?

\- No.

\- Me quiere.

\- Lo dudo.

\- ¡Te apuesto otros 15 galeones a que duro con ella más de un mes!- explotó Scorpius.

\- Trato hecho.- aceptó Albus


	6. Traición

_¿Sabes? Hoy ha sido un día asqueroso, necesito verte, ¡ya! ¿A las doce bajo la estatua de la bruja tuerta?_

 _Scor._

Rose se tumbó en la cama. Hacía un día que habían vuelto al colegio, no se lo podía creer, ¡ella! ¡Rose Weasley! ¡Tenía novio! Aunque había decidido mantenerlo en secreto, por lo menos de momento, no querían preguntas, no querían que la gente hablara.

Desde esa noche en el baño, en la que Scorpius le confesó que le gustaba, hace poco más de una semana, todo era maravilloso. El resto de los pocos días que estuvieron en la Madriguera se los pasaron entre besos y miradas furtivas, y ya en sus casas, se escribían cartas todos los días. Hermione notó algo por parte de Rose, pero esta no le contó nada.

Guardaba en un cajón bajo un fuerte hechizo todas las cartas que se enviaban estos días, ¡no se lo podía creer! ¡Scorpius era tan mono!

Miró el reloj, era hora de irse si no quería llegar tarde a su cita. Salió de su cuarto, casi todas sus compañeras estaban ya dormidas, bajó las escaleras de la sala común de gryffindor, estaba desierta salvo por unos alumnos de sexto que la miraron mal cuando salió por el retrato de la señora Gorda. Caminó por los pasillos con cuidado de no ser vista, ¡por qué no le pediría esa capa invisible a Albus! Llegó a su destino pero allí no había nadie.

\- ¡Hooola!- Scorpius salió de la nada cogiéndola de la cintura, ella sonrió al reconocer su voz.

\- Creía que no venías...

\- ¡Claro que iba a venir!- dijo él ofendido.- No te he visto en todo el día...- dijo abrazándola por la espalda y dándola pequeños besos por el cuello.

\- Hoy he hablado con Albus.- dijo Rose, a Scorpius se le heló la sangre, ¿sería tan capullo ese Potter de contarle lo de la apuesta?

\- ¿Sobre qué?- logró articular.

\- Creo que se está enamorando.- Scorpius se calmó, ¡menos mal!- de Alice Haspell, de tu casa, ¿sabes?- Scorpius asintió.- ¿Le ayudarás con ella?- Scorpius asintió. Estuvieron más de una hora y media hablando y besándose y hubieran seguido si no llega a ser porque oyeron ruidos de algún prefecto acercándose por el fondo del pasillo.

\- Mañana nos vemos.- dijo Scorpius dándole un pequeño piquito.

Rose volvió a su sala común, el retrato de la señora gorda le abrió muy enfadada de que la molestaran a esas horas, subió las escaleras pero se topó con alguien.

-¿De dónde vienes tan contenta?

\- ¡Lucy!- susurró ella nerviosa.- ¡Me has asustado!

\- Vienes de estar con Malfoy...- dijo la pequeña entre sonrisas.

\- Bahhh, ¡vete a dormir!- dijo Rose siguiendo su camino.

\- ¡A mi no me engañas primita!- es lo último que oyó Rose antes de entrar en su cuarto muy silenciosamente, tumbarse en la cama, con el uniforme todavía puesto, y comenzar a soñar y soñar con Scorpius Malfoy.

\- ¡Precioso día eh chicas!- dijo Rose mientras se vestía la mañana siguiente y salía por la puerta. Por primera vez desde que estaba en el castillo todo era perfecto.

\- ¡Primita!- Lucy se tiró encima de ella para abrazarla y casi se caen escaleras abajo.

\- ¡Oye!- se quejó Lily.- ¿Y a mi porque no me abrazas así?

\- Porque Rosie estuvo ayer con Malfoy.- dijo Lucy, Lily miró a Rose sorprendida, como diciendo, ¿en serio?

\- Si.- reconoció Rose.- Pero no vayáis contándolo por ahí, ¡qué es un secreto!

\- ¿El qué es un secreto?- preguntó una voz.

\- ¡Tu hermana está con Malfoy!- dijo Lucy.

\- ¡Lucyyy!- gritaron Lily y Rose a la vez.

\- ¿Con Malfoy?- dijo Hugo pensativo mientras salían de la sala común hacia el Gran comedor a desayunar.- ¿Pero la apuesta no era sólo que te besara?

\- ¿Qué?- dijo Rose frenando en seco.

\- Uih...- Hugo se dio cuenta de que no tenía que haber dicho nada.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Rose arrinconándolo contra la pared.

\- Na-nada.- dijo el chico tembloroso, ¡lo sabía! ¡Sabía que era mejor no haber sabido nada de la apuesta!

\- ¿De qué apuesta estás hablando?- dijo Rose tirándole de una oreja.

\- ¡No sé, no me acuerdo!

\- ¡Más vale que te acuerdes o le diré a mamá quién incendió la biblioteca cuando éramos pequeños!- Rose estaba fuera de sí, no entendía nada, Lucy y Lily trataban de apartarla de Hugo, estaban montando un espectáculo.

\- ¡Vale, vale! ¡Te lo diré pero suéltame!- aceptó Hugo y Rose aflojó la mano.- Albus y Scorpius apostaron si tu caerías enamorada de Scorpius o no, no sé, no me acuerdo de más, ¡te lo juro!

\- Les mato.- dijo Rose soltando a su hermano y caminando velozmente hacia el Gran Comedor, no podía pensar, tenía la cabeza aturdida, "apuesta, soy una apuesta", tenía ganas de llorar pero de momento no lo haría, había otro objetivo; la gente, al verla caminar se apartaba, parecía un león hambriento en busca de su presa, entró en el Gran Comedor y los divisó en la mesa de las serpientes, ahí riéndose, ¡esos dos gilipollas!

\- ¡Imbécil!- Rose pilló desprevenido a Scorpius que no la había visto llegar y le plantó un sopapo en toda la cara, Scorpius se tocó el lugar donde le había dado, muchos alumnos se giraron para ver de donde venían esos gritos, Albus se levantó enseguida para agarrar a Rose por si volvía a intentar pegar a Scorpius.- ¡Y tu no me toques!- le dijo Rose a Albus.- Tu... Tuu...¡Eres peor que él!- las lagrimas le empezaban a asomar.- ¡Cómo se te ocurre apostar conmigo! ¡Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga, y tu prima!

\- Déjame explicarme...- dijo Albus, aunque sabía que en el fondo Rose tenía razón.

\- ¡No te dejo explicar nada! - casi toda la mesa de Slytherin y alrededores estaba mirando la escena.- Por lo que a mí respecta Albus, solo nos une la sangre. ¡Y tu!- se giró hacia Scorpius que todavía se tocaba la mejilla- me das a-s-c-o.- dicho esto se fue de nuevo, medio andando medio corriendo a la torre gryffindor dejando a medio comedor atónito.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda...- dijo Scorpius levantándose de la silla.- ¡Weasley!- gritó corriendo detrás de ella, Rose también comenzó a correr.

\- ¡Rose!- Albus corría también detrás de ellos dos.

\- ¡Dejadme en paz!- chillaba corriendo, estaba comenzando a llorar.

\- ¡Rose!- chillaba Malfoy apunto de alcanzarla antes de que entrara en la sala común, Albus le seguía justo detrás.- ¡Puedo explicarlo!

\- No hay nada que explicar.- dijo ella abriendo el retrato.- Entre los dos, me habéis roto el corazón.

Dicho esto cerró el retrato y los dos amigos se quedaron allí, en medio del pasillo.

\- ¡Joder!- maldijo Scorpius dándole un patada a la pared.

\- Me odia...- dijo Albus sentándose en el suelo.

\- ¡Y a mi también!- dijo Scorpius que no dejaba de pedir a la señora gorda que le dejara pasar.

\- Pero tú también la odias a ella, lo tuyo era una simple apuesta, yo la he cagado de verdad, es mi mejor amiga.- se lamentó Albus.

\- No la odio.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.- Mierda Albus, estoy enamorado de tu prima...


	7. Final

\- Vas a llegar tarde a clase.- dijo Lily sentada al lado suyo en la cama.

\- No pienso ir.- dijo llorando.

\- ¿Por qué no dejas que te cuenten su versión?- dijo su prima mayor Molly, la cual había presenciado la escena de los gritos en el Gran Comedor y había ido al cuarto de su prima a consolarla.

\- ¡Por qué no me dejáis todas en paz y os vais a clase!- gritó Rose entre sollozos. Molly y Lily la hicieron caso, si quería estar sola era mejor así. Bajaron las escaleras para ir a clase, ya llegaban tarde y les descontarían puntos.

\- ¡Dejadnos pasar!- suplicó Albus el cual estaba al otro lado del retrato.

\- Ella no quiere veros.- dijo Molly saliendo por el hueco.

\- Molly por favor...- dijo Scorpius rogándola.- Lily...

\- Tienes mucha cara.- le replicó ella.

\- ¡No lo entiendes!- dijo Scorpius cogiéndola del brazo.- La quiero de verdad.

\- Mira... Tengo que ir a clase.- dijo Lily desapareciendo por el pasillo con su prima Molly.

\- Nosotros también deberíamos irnos a clase.-dijo Albus levantándose.

\- No me pienso mover de aquí hasta que no hable con Rose.

\- Ella no va a salir y la gorda esta no nos va a dejar pasa.- se quejó Albus.

\- Albus.- dijo Scorpius cogiéndole de la camisa.- Te digo en serio que es la primera vez que me he enamorado y, ¡la he cagado!

\- ¡Pero no vamos a conseguir nada si nos quedamos! ¡Yo también quiero arreglarlo pero solo nos vamos a ganar un castigo por llegar tarde!

\- ¡Pues vete si es lo que quieres!

\- Le diré al profesor Longbottom que estás enfermo.- dijo mientras se iba a los jardines dejándolo ahí solo.

Scorpius se quedó pensando que hacer; por primera vez en su vida se daba cuenta del daño que había causado ya que él sentía lo mismo, por primera vez en su vida estaba enamorado de verdad.

\- Bella señora...

\- ¿Tu otra vez?- dijo la Señora Gorda con su habitual voz desagradable.

\- Si, y no me pienso ir de aquí hasta que no vea a Rose Weasley.- dijo Scorpius.

\- Pues no te pienso abrir hasta que no me digas la contraseña, no quiero intrusos.

\- ¡No soy ningún intruso!- dijo desesperado.- ¡Sólo soy un chico enamorado!

\- Por mí como si eres el mismísimo Giacomo Casanova, sin contraseña no pasas.

\- ¡Oh por favor! ¿Es que usted nunca ha estado enamorada?- le gritó Scorpius.

\- Yo... Eh... Bueno...¡No es asunto tuyo mocoso!

\- Pues me voy a la Torre de Astronomía...- dijo Scorpius fingiendo rendirse.

\- ¿No tenías que ir a herbología con tu amigo Potter?

\- Ya da igual, voy a tirarme de la Torre, ¡no quiero vivir!

-¡Pero por qué dices eso!

\- ¡Porque usted no me deja pasar!- Scorpius sabía manipular la situación, ahora fingía llorar.

\- Entiéndelo jovencito, no puedo dejarte pasar si no me das la contraseña…

\- Lo entiendo, lo entiendo...- dijo Scor dándose la vuelta.- gracias de todos modos por su tiempo, me voy a la Torre de Astronomía.

\- ¡Espera!- dijo la mujer preocupada.- Seguro que es por amor, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por que otra cosa sería?

Rose estaba tumbada en su cama, llorando a moco tendido, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo Scorpius se iba a enamorar de ella? ¡Se había estado riendo en su cara durante todas las vacaciones. ¡Y Albus! Jamás se lo hubiera esperado, ¡su mejor amigo! ¡De la persona en quien más confiaba! ¡Eran los dos unos imbéciles!

\- ¡Ahhhhhhh!- Rose oyó gritos que provenían de la Sala Común y a continuación un ruido inmenso; se asustó y bajó enseguida.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- gritó antes de llegar a la Sala Común.

\- Las escaleras se convirtieron en un tobogán y...- dijo Scorpius, pero Rose salió corriendo a su cuarto.- ¡No Weasley espera!

\- ¡No comprendes que no quiero hablar contigo!- dijo Rose, ya no estaba llorando.

\- ¡La cagué!- chilló Scorpius.- Déjame explicarme, pégame, grítame si quieres, ¡pero déjame explicarme!

\- Tienes treinta segundos.- aceptó Rose todavía dolida.

\- Al principio era una maldita apuesta, le dije a tu primo que caerías a mis pies si yo quisiera, después pasó lo del muérdago, estaba todo preparado, Fred y James me ayudaron por dinero.- a Rose le gustaba cada vez menos la historia.- pero luego te bese y me dí cuenta de que me gustabas, ¡te juro que todo lo que te he dicho desde entonces es verdad! Y comprendo que me odies y que no me quieras ni ver, pero Rose, en serio, estoy enamorado de ti.- Rose se quedó callada por unos segundos.- ¿No vas a decir nada?

\- No sé que decir.- dijo ella muy nerviosa, ¿y ahora que se supone que debería hacer?

\- Dime que me perdonas, lo necesito, por favor, confía en mí...

\- Eres un rubio albino asqueroso.- Scorpius tragó saliva.- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti después de todo esto?

\- No lo sé.- dijo él casi llorando.- Piensa que es la única vida que podemos compartir y… No sé si un Malfoy y una Weasley pueden llegar a ser algo, pero al menos me gustaría intentarlo a tu lado.

\- Te odio.- dijo Rose casi llorando.- Odio quererte tanto.

\- Weasley...- susurró él acercándose y abrazándola.- perdóname por ser un patán, no te merezco...

\- Empezamos de cero, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Rose mirándole a los ojos, estaban húmedos, como los suyos.

\- De acuerdo.- dijo él sonriendo y besándola en los labios.

 **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado mucho la historia. La escribí en 2009 en un momento de mi vida donde tenía una sobreacumulación de azúcar y hormonas jajaja ¡Un salido muy fuerte!=P HPlauritaR_h**


End file.
